A Christmas Prince: The Royal Wedding
A Christmas Prince: The Royal Wedding, also known as A Christmas Prince 2, is an American Christmas romantic-comedy written by Nathan Atkins and directed by John Schultz. The movie is a sequel to A Christmas Prince, and focuses on the marriage between the two titular characters introduced in the first movie. It was released onto Netflix November 30, 2018, with a sequel, A Christmas Prince: The Royal Baby released December 6, 2019. Summary Plot A year after the events of A Christmas Prince, King Richard and Queen Amber are still happily engaged. With Christmas approaching, Amber travels to Aldovia with her father to plan the wedding, whilst Amber — still new to royal life — blogs the whole ordeal. Amber finds royal life, and the archaic traditions associated with royal protocol, overwhelming. She struggles with a lack of control over her won wedding, which is planned by royal designer Sahil and Mrs. Averill. Meanwhile, Richard struggles with his royal duties when he is unable to implement is Aldovian revitalisation program — the New Aldovia initiative — as the monarchy deals with haemorrhaging money as unemployment and low wages are high among a deeply discontent population. Seeing the struggle facing Richard and her country, Queen Helena, the Queen Mother, brings in Lord Leopold to assist, given Leopold had been involved in aid planning with Richard's recently deceased father. To add to the chaos, Simon begs Richard for re-entry to the palace, having been thrust into poverty following a divorce from Sophia, his affluent wife. Royal life is not what it seems for Amber, and her relationship with Richard begins slipping as Richard devotes more and more time to royal duties. When Princess Emily's play is cancelled — due to governmental strikes — Amber decides to host the event at the royal palace; a decision that is well received by the monarchy and the general public. Tensions begin to rise further between Amber and Mrs. Averill when the latter takes down one of Amber's blog posts, referring to it as too casual. The situation worsens when Amber is asked to remove her locket — containing a photograph of her late mother — for a royal photograph; a move that only adds fuel to the fire between Amber, Averill and Sahil. Unexpectedly, Amber receives a bitter Christmas card from an unemployed worker, which leads her to open an investigation into royal finances with the help of her friends. During the investigation, she discovers that her husbands initiative has been failing as a group of new companies have been outbidding poorer, local workers and sending the money out of the country and Aldovia's economy. With Princess Emily and Simon's help, the trio hack into the shell company behind the biddings, Glockenspiel Consortium. Meanwhile, Mrs. Averill adds more fuel to the fire when she confronts Amber and Richard over photographs taken by paparazzi that show her at a bar. Amber does not deny the photographs, but Richard fails to defend her against Mrs. Averill, leading to her storming out. Richard feels guilty, and admits to Emily that he feels he is failing as finance. Amber and Richard eventually reconcile. When royal celebrations ensue, Queen Helena defies protocol and agrees to give Amber the wedding she desperately wants. Amber, Emily and Simon reveal the existence of Glockenspiel Consortium, and the fact that it is owned by none other than Lord Leopold, who is arrested and thrown into the palace dungeon. With this, Richard gives a Christmas address to the Aldovian population that promises Christmas bonuses for all workers. Cast and Characters * Rose McIver as Queen Amber * Ben Lamb as King Richard * Alice Krige as Queen Helena, the Queen Mother * Honor Kneafsey as Princess Emily * Sarah Douglas as Mrs. Averill * Theo Devaney as Count Simon * John Guerrasio as Earl Rudy * Andy Lucas as Mr. Zabala * Simon Dutton as Lord Leopold * Katarina Čas as Chef Ivana * Richard Ashton as Mr. Little * Raj Bajaj as Sahil * Tahirah Sharif as Melissa * Joel McVeagh as Andy * Billy Angel as Tom Quill * Tom Knight as Prime Minister Denzil * Claudiu Trandafir as Drunkard * David Broughton Davies as Ernest Mason * Razvan Gheorghiu as Pastor Awards Gallery Videos A Christmas Prince The Royal Wedding Official Trailer HD Netflix Promotional Images See More * Category:Movies Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:2018 films